


Female Jurassic World Dinos x Male Human! Reader [+18]

by D3m0nm4n



Category: Jurassic Park Original Trilogy (Movies), Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D3m0nm4n/pseuds/D3m0nm4n
Summary: During the events of what happening in Jurassic World, a group of female like dinosaurs (who now roam freely) start to have strong feelings for you directly. You try to avoid each of them, but they'll always know where to find you.....cause they have your scent.
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. Job Searching...

It was another typical day out in the world and you were job searching for some extra money to fill in. "Man... I've been looking for a job for hours now and I still haven't found a good one yet." You say to yourself as you continue searching through the wanted ads of the newspaper. Then you spotted an advertisement for the next amusement park that just opened a few days ago. "Jurassic World? What's that, like a petting zoo or something?" You say and read closely. "Wanted: full time, extra pay, position for...Dinosaur Trainer? .....What kind of position is that? Apply application at..." 

As you read on, your eyes widened at the next few words. "Isla Nublar? Where's that on the map?" You say while searching through the site on your laptop. As the search pinpoints the location, you think it over and over. "Sheesh, that far out in the ocean... On an island... For a job as a Dino Trainer... Hmm. I don't know... and who do I apply to?" You continue searching for the one in charge of this establishment and it turns out that it's a her, which is Ms. Claire, Head of Research and Development. 

"Ms. Claire Dearing... So, she's in charge? ......Okay then. Says here that I have to go to Costa Rica and take a boat to the island itself. If I want this job, I'd better start packing up." You say again and started placing clothes and stuff in one book bag. Then you booked up a reservation for a one-man hotel room on the island from your laptop and shows up successful on your screen, meaning you have to be there on schedule.

-Timeskip to Isla Nublar- 

After you leave the boat, along with the rest of the passengers, you then took the monorail train straight through the gates of Jurassic World and you were amazed at the sight of the park itself. You walked through the park area, looking at shops and restaurants, and noticed a great big lake in the center of the island. "What's this lake for? ....Probably for another tourist attraction." You say and noticed a huge audience from the stands, waiting for something to happen. You reach in your bag to pull out and looked through your binoculars to see. "Huh... There's a lot of people there... And what's with the dead shark hanging from a rope for?" You asked and kept looking. 

Then, a great big sea monster pops out from the water to grab the dead shark with it's teeth and drops back into the water, causing a huge splash for the crowd to cheer wildly. While you were completely shocked to see that coming. "Uh.....what the hell!?" You stammer from a loss of words. Then you just shook your head to forget what happened there and proceeded to the hotel since you have a reservation. 

After you get settled in, you then head over to the Innovation Center for briefing, and find one of the nearest employees sitting at a desk. "Can I help you, sir?" She asked. "Yes. I'm here for a job opening for the 'Dino Trainer' position with Ms. Claire Dearing?" You asked her, she takes a moment to call her. "Alright then ma'am. I'll tell him." She places the phone back on her belt and turns back to you. "She'll be with you momentarily." She says and resumes her work.

Minutes later, you wait for someone to show up and apparently she did. A woman with short red hair in a professional lab coat comes out from the elevator and walks up to you. "Hello. My name is Claire Dearing, and I am Head of Research and Development of Jurassic World. I had a call that you came here for a job position?" She asked you. "Yes I have." You say. "And what brings you here on Isla Nublar?" She asked you again. "Something about being a Dino Trainer for.... whatever which dinosaur you want me to work on?" You asked her with curiosity. "Actually, yes. We were running short on employees to take care of a few animals around here... But unfortunately, they were almost nearly decapitated and some ended up in the infirmary." She says as you were nearly shocked a little, but you weren't scared a bit as she continues.

"Okay... And what about that big sea monster out in the lake there? What exactly is it?" You asked her and she brings up a monitor to show a dinosaur to you. "The 'big sea monster' you were referring to is known as the Mosasaurus, a female sea predator of the waters. We call her 'Mona' for short." She says as you were intrigued with it. "Anywho, back to what we were discussing about the position. The Dino Trainer position is for you to treat and take care of..."

\---------

To be continued...


	2. Meeting with the Dinos...

"....A T-Rex!?! You hiring me as a trainer to treat and personally care a T-Rex!?" You asked Claire with a shocking and scared expression. "Well, technically, the last two people who tried to keep the T-Rex in paddock 9 ended up in the infirmary and a few more kept her distracted with goat meat." She says that as you have your eyes widened from the word her. "Whoa whoa whoa, wait, wait... her? You're telling me that this T-Rex you have here on this island...is a her?" You asked Claire nervously. "Well of course. Every dinosaur here on this island are all female." She says.

"Exactly." A voice comes from behind you and you turn to see a chinese man walking up to you and Claire. "Technically, in this facility, we scientists can control each dinosaur's chromosome. And making sure that they can breed on their own." He says. "Mr. (Y/N), allow me to introduce you to our Official Researcher of Development to Jurassic World, Dr. Henry Wu." Claire introduce you to him and shook hands with him, as you try to think about that name from somewhere before. "Wu? As in Henry Wu? Didn't you used to work with a Mr. John Hammond before?" You ask him. "Yes, I have. But I believe I have some other matters to focus on. Ms. Claire, I'll leave you to give this young man the full tour of the park and soon after, give him a employer suit to wear. Good luck, Mr. (Y/N). You'll need it." With that said, Henry Wu turns and walks away back to his office.

"Alright then. Time that we give you the grand tour...of Jurassic World." She says as you both head to one of the tour vans and a driver starts driving around the entire park itself with you both in the van. For nearly 3 and a half hours, Claire showed and introduced every attraction and shop. "Since all that's covered, we will now show you our dinosaurs." She says as the driver continues. First, she shows you the pterodactyls living in a very large done like home known as the Aviary. "Here we have the home of the pterodactyls. The main alpha to this dome is Terra, which is her there on that rock." She says and points to the one pterodactyl setting in.

Then she noticed you with Claire and flies down toward the cage wall to look at you with a small lustful smirk on her face. "Although, she may seem to have a strict case of her anger around people, so we try to take things easier. Now we'll continue on." She says as you both press on. Next up, Claire shows you the aquarium to Jurassic World. "Next, we have the grand lake where we keep show people our aquatic attraction, the Mosasaurus. And here's Mona now." She says as Mona (the Mosasaurus) swims by glass windows with a chunk of meat she's chewing on and swallows it completely.

Then she noticed you from the other side of the windows and swims up to look at you and now you noticed that her cheeks were blushing a bit. "Uh, Ms. Claire? Why is Mona here blushing?" You asked her as she was confused at first. "Wait, Mona's actually blushing? ......Huh. that's a first. She's never blushes like that before.... except for when she's found someone to her liking." She says. "Anyway, on with the tour then." She says as you both walked away from Mona's tank, as she has a hint of sadness in her eyes. Then she takes you to another part of the island where men take care 4 small female predators, aka Velociraptors. "Right at this sector, we keep all four raptors intact. And they are sometimes aggressive and very....orderly formed as a team." She says to you. "Do these raptors have names as well?" You asked her, she nods. "That's Echo... Delta... Charlie... And that one is Blue." She tells and shows you each raptor. 

"How fast can they run?" You asked. "Approximately 40 mph. 45 when they're hungry." Claire tells you as one of the raptors came up to the cage wall to look and sniff you. "Who did you say about this one?" You asked. "That's Blue. She's the beta." She says. "......But then who's the alpha?" You ask again unknowingly a man coming downstairs to meet up with Claire. "That would be me, fella." You turn to see him. "Hey kid. Name's Grady... Owen Grady. You're the new guy, right?" He asked you. "Uh, yeah. I'm (Y/N). Claire was giving me a tour of the island. So, you take care of these raptors here?" You asked him. "That's right." He said. "Well we love to stay and chat, but I have a tour to give him. Good day, Mr. Grady-" " **Owen**." He said. "Right, Owen." She says as you both head to the van and press on.

As the van drove on, you spotted something on the map in the iPad tablet. "Hey, Ms. Claire? What's this big area that says 'Restricted'? You guys got something going on?" You asked her. "That area is highly restricted and we prefer to keep it that way....but since you did ask, I might as well show you what we have for our next and latest attraction." She says as she orders the driver to head towards the restricted area. Later, the van stops to a 30 feet tall wall-like cage, with a surveillance room to inspect and check on their latest dinosaur. "What exactly are you guys keeping in there?" You asked. "Due to our research and technology, we developed a new type of breed for a new dinosaur." She says as you both proceeded inside the room. "So you guys just went along and made a new dinosaur? I mean, what is thing made out of?" You asked her.

"We did since people from the mainland wanted to be inspired, thrilled. So we create and build a new dinosaur... The Indominus Rex." She says while bringing up a screen presenting a photo of the Indominus Rex. "That's the Indominus Rex?" You asked, she nods. "And what she's made of, she is mostly T-Rex. And the rest is classified. Nothing more." She says as you notice a white dinosaur hiding behind the trees and stares directly at you.

"Whoa... It's white. You didn't tell me it was white." You say to her. "Well she was designed to be white." She says as the Indominus Rex comes out from the trees and walks up to the windows to look at you and Claire. Then you notice the blushes from the Indominus Rex's cheeks and the lustful look in it's eyes. "Ok, I hate to tell you this but I think this one is looking at me with heart-shaped pupils." You say to her as she pulls you away from the windows and back outside to the van. "Well, that's the least of our problems. So I'm asking you to stay out from the restricted area and you'll be fine." She orders you to follow that and you did. Then later, you and Claire came back to the main park and stopped at the final attraction of the tour: The Lair of the Tyrannosaurus Rex.

\---------

AN: Whew! Another one done and thus, another cliffhanger!


End file.
